memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terry Farrell
Why she left? Does anyone know why she left DS9. I hated the replacement Dax? -- 17:52, 5 May 2005 (UTC) :As far as we know, it was money and an interest to pursue other projects. She fulfilled her original contractual obligations. -- Dmsdbo 18:17, 5 May 2005 (UTC) ::I heard two stories, (A) she wanted more money, so she and the studio held out and she left. (B) DS9 was entering its final season, and she was offered a longer, better paying 4 year contract addon (since Becker and DS9 are Paramount owned) and she left for Becker. Kevin 00:14, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I saw her at a convention in Toronto. The story she told is that when all of the casts' contracts were coming up. Everyone wanted more money but she was the only one who stood up to the producers and asked for it. Instead of giving it to her, they fired her and hired someone who would work for what they wanted. (She actually seemed very bitter and cynical, not just about this situation but about show biz in generaly.) -- ::::That's actually why she was booted from Becker, not DS9. As I recall, she left DS9 because she wanted to move on to other things (i.e. Becker). She has since entered semi-retirement and seems to be focusing on family rather than a possible return to acting. --From Andoria with Love 06:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Jadzia, post DS9 Season 6 So Jadzia was absent from the "memories" section in the finale. Anyone know whether this was because the producers decided NOT to include her, or was it that she didn't give her permission or something? 13:28, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :See Talk:What You Leave Behind (episode), and consider registering an account if you want to participate in discussions. --Broik 15:21, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I added the reason for her not appearing in the flashback sequence. It can now be read at the end of the article, in the paragraph in italics. – Ambassador 10:21, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Forum:Terry Farell and US version of Red dwarf Somewhat offtopic, but I'm sure its of interest: I was reading about Red Dwarf recently, of which I am a watcher and it mentioned a version to be aired in the USA that had Terry Farrell playing the paret of a female version of the caracter Cat. Apparantly it was not a success and only a coiuple of episodes were aired (circa 1992) anyone ever see any of these? --Cockbar 22:40, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, I have seen all of the episodes of Red Dwarf from the main series, and I don't remember a female version of the Cat. There was an episode where the characters encounter their opposites (a sort of mirror universe), who were pretty much identical, except for being female. All except for the Cat, whose opposite was still male, but a dog. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:01, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::The main series is the British version. An attempt at an American version cast Terry Farrell as the Cat and the person who plays Daphne in Frasier (can't remember her name off the top of my head) as Holly. Only Robert Llywelyn played his role (Kryten) in both the UK and US Versions. - Salak 00:17, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::I seem to recall that they only made a pilot episode. I also seem to recall that when I saw it, it was absolute crap. I believe that they made a second pilot, but I'm betting that since it was never picked up, it was also crap. :) There is something on one of the Red Dward DVD sets (season 7 maybe?) about it all. -- Sulfur 03:13, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::::There is a documentary on the Red Dwarf V DVD set with a few snippets of footage (the US TV company wouldn't allow full clearance). Doug Naylor goes on record saying that the one liners pitched by the US writers were fantastic but that the script wasn't funny. He & Rob Grant rewrote it and their version was filmed. It bombed but the show was given a second chance at a pilot (what does that remind you of?) and casting changed out went Hinton Battle and in came Terry Farrell as the Cat, scenes from the first US Pilot, the UK episode Terrorform and some footage which the second US cast were edited together. It sounds awful, but I'd love to see them both. Igotbit 19:07, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Clarify: A Pilot was shot for the US, starring Craig Bierko, Chris Eigeman, Hinton Battle, and Jane Leeves (as well as Llewellyn) 1. I have seen it, it was... pretty bad. One slightly funny part is when they find a disassembled Kryten, who says he was reading an exit sign for 3 million years. It bomed, so it was re-edited into a very short and very bad quality promo, with Terry Farell taking the place of the Cat. I have also seen this, and it was also pretty bad (especially the quality of the copy, which was extremely bad). The Cat mostly redoes jokes from the british series, such as the "Once I find the right 8 or 9 guys, my wandering days are over." Not recommended, but you can find both online somewhere I am sure.... ^_^ --Splarka (talk) 01:08, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::They are both on YouTube. --Igotbit 14:54, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Asteroid Would it be appropriate to mention it somewhere that she has an asteroid named after her? . So does Visitor by the way – Saphsaph 10:06, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Sure. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC)